Unexpected Love
by WhispersInDaWind
Summary: When Matt Hardy disowned their unborn son, Paris Greco swore she'd never ask him for anything. When her 6 year old son becomes ill she has to swallow her pride & call Matt to save his life. When someone from her past steps forward to help her son, she bec
1. Default Chapter

Unexpected Love  
  
"I can't believe you Paris!" Matt Hardy yelled angrily.  
  
"I can't believe me either!" she sobbed as she ran to their bedroom and started to pack her bags.  
  
"You have done the most vile despicable thing I've ever seen! I can't believe you didn't know there wasn't a difference! I keep trying to tell myself that you really didn't know but something deep in my heart tells me you knew and didn't care. Don't get me wrong, I still love you but I can't be with you right now. Matter of fact, when I return in a few days I want you out of my house!" Matt growled as he headed downstairs and slammed the front door as he left.  
  
Paris Greco sat down on the floor and cried. She'd been with Matt Hardy for three years and had moved in with him 14 months ago. She couldn't understand how things could have gone from wonderful between them to horrible in a matter of 24 hours. She thought back to the night before.  
  
"Babe, you've had extremely too much to drink!" Matt laughed guiding Paris up to their bedroom.  
  
"Matt, I had three drinks!" she slurred. She realized she couldn't speak properly. "Okay, maybe I am a little drunk" she admitted pushing her shiny black hair out of her face.  
  
"Lie down baby" Matt whispered as he pulled the covers back.  
  
"I love you Matt. You always look out for me" Paris groaned as he covered her up.  
  
"I love you too beautiful," he said lying next to her and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Baby, I want to be with you" Paris sighed pulling off her panties and throwing them in his face.  
  
"Later. I have guests downstairs. I'll be back up here making love to you in no time. You get some sleep so you'll be somewhat prepared for some Mattitude" he teased leaning over and kissing her on the lips and climbing off the bed.  
  
"Hurry up! I need you!" Paris complained looking into his eyes.  
  
"That's the liquor talking" Matt laughed. "I promise I'll be back up here with you as soon as I get Jeff off to bed and all of these people out of my house" Matt smiled as Paris dozed off. He cut the light off and closed the door.  
  
Two hours later Paris felt Matt ease up under the covers and spoon with her. She could feel the warmth of his skin against her back. She pushed against him causing him to grunt and kiss her on the neck. She felt his hands pull her skirt up as he pushed into her wet folds. She moaned against the pillow as Matt grabbed her around the waist and bit down on her neck as he pounded into her until they both were completely satiated. He pulled her close to him and kissed her shoulder as they both drifted off to sleep feeling absolutely drained. A few hours later, screaming awakened Paris and the bed was shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes opened to find Matt standing over the bed dragging Jeff off the bed and onto the floor by the arm.  
  
"You bastard! You screwed her!" Matt shouted as he slapped Jeff upside his head.  
  
"I didn't mean it! I was drunk!" Jeff screamed getting up off the floor.  
  
"Oh my God! Jeff?" Paris shouted pulling the covers up over her.  
  
"Get out of my house now!" Matt yelled at Jeff as he pushed him out into the hallway and threw his clothes out after him before slamming the door in his face.  
  
"Matt, I didn't know it was Jeff I swear! I thought it was you. I was asleep and I thought you were snuggling with me and then started making love to me like you do sometimes in the middle of the night" she tried to explain.  
  
"I don't want to hear this!" he fussed covering his ears.  
  
"Baby, I didn't know it was Jeff! It was pitch dark in here! I assumed it was you! I swear!" she tried pleading with him.  
  
"You had sex with my brother! That I can never get past!" Matt said pulling his hair back as he paced back and forth at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Are you going to leave me?" Paris cried sitting up on her knees.  
  
"I don't know" Matt groaned.  
  
"You know I'd never purposely cheat on you" she replied crawling to the foot of the bed and hugging him around his waist. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight.  
  
"I need some sleep. I'll think about what we're going to do later. I have a flight out later tonight. It's after 6 a.m. I'll discuss this with you in a few hours" Matt said pulling away from her.  
  
"I'll take a bath and pack your bag for tonight" she said getting up and ripping the sheets and comforter off the bed.  
  
"Thanks" he said leaning over to kiss her but paused before kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Matt?" she called out.  
  
"Yea Paris?" he answered walking to the door.  
  
"I didn't kiss him. I had no idea it was Jeff behind me. I'd never have let him touch me so intimately. Jeff and I never thought of each other like that" Paris clarified.  
  
"I know, which is why it's so hard to get the image of him pumping into you out of my head" he huffed as she cringed at the thought of the emotions that he must have been experiencing at that moment.  
  
"I'm so sorry baby. I really am" Paris said heading downstairs to wash the sheets. She approached the washing machine and then backed away from it and opened the backdoor. She snatched the top off of the trashcan and stuffed the sheets and comforter into it and slammed the top on it. The top fell off and she picked it up and put it back on and slammed her hands on it trying to push everything down further into the can. "No! No! No!" she screamed as she fell to her knees in the dirt and cried. She then realized that she needed a long hot bath. She suddenly felt dirty and needed to be cleansed. "I swear Matt, I never meant to hurt you. If you don't forgive me, I'll never love anyone else like I love you. You're my reason for living," she said to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't think he knew I'd be here," Paris said to her best friend Melissa Mottola.  
  
"If he was so concerned about not hurting your feelings then why hasn't he come over to apologize?" Melissa argued as Matt danced with 2 girls.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't know what to say to me" Paris hoped drinking her soda.  
  
"Whatever! Matt Hardy doesn't give a damn about you!" Melissa huffed before guzzling the last of her beer. "Let's get the hell out of here" she said as she saw Matt, Shane and Shannon heading their way.  
  
"Hey Paris" Shane Helms smiled. "Hey, Lissa" he winked at Mel as she rolled her eyes and turned away from him.  
  
"Hi Shane" Paris said grabbing her purse.  
  
"Where are you going? I haven't seen you in 6 months" Matt said grabbing her arm as she pulled her jacket closed.  
  
"Whoa! You've gotten a little fat there girl!" Shannon laughed pulling at her coat.  
  
"Back off asshole!" Melissa yelled at Shannon.  
  
"You have put on a little weight" Shane agreed with Shannon. "Her face is fuller" Shane said walking closer to her.  
  
"I gotta go" Paris said walking around Matt.  
  
"Wait!" Matt shouted grabbing the tail of her coat getting a side view of her protruding belly under her sweater.  
  
"What the fuck?" Matt shouted touching her belly.  
  
"I need to go" Paris said removing his hand from her belly.  
  
"Let's go" Melissa demanded pulling Paris away from Matt.  
  
"How many months are you?" Matt asked.  
  
"6 months" Paris answered as she headed out the door.  
  
"I can't believe you let him see you were pregnant!" Melissa said stomping into the parking lot and getting in the car.  
  
"I didn't! He grabbed my coat! I still feel like he had a right to know!" Paris said opening the door as Matt caught up to her.  
  
"We need to talk!" he said pulling her away from the car.  
  
"Hey! Let her go!" Melissa shouted getting out of the car.  
  
"It's okay Mel!" Paris yelled at Melissa. "What is it Matt?" she asked.  
  
"Look, I'm pissed that you didn't tell me you were pregnant sooner. We could have taken care of things before it got too far. Now that you're so far along I guess adoption is the only other alternative" he shrugged. He realized Paris looked stunned. "You don't think you could raise this kid on your own without me do you?" he laughed.  
  
"I'm keeping my baby. I'm not giving it away" she turned and walked towards the car.  
  
"Hey! Either you give the child up or I'll hire a nanny and adopt it" Matt offered.  
  
"It? It is a boy! If you're going to hire a nanny it should be to help me! You have no nurturing skills. If I have to, I'll call my parents and beg for money first," she said walking to the car.  
  
"How could you keep this kid without giving me a say Paris!" Matt shouted grabbing her arm. She slipped and fell on her side.  
  
"You bastard! What did you do?" Mel screamed as she ran over to Paris and helped her up while Matt just stood there with a dazed look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry you fell but I don't want to be a father," Matt said backing up and walking back in the bar.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mel asked helping her into the car.  
  
"I think so. I'm going to prove to him that I don't need him! I'll raise my son alone. It will be a cold day in hell before I call Matt Hardy ever again!" Paris sighed before lying back against the seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
7 Years Later  
  
"Yes, so you have no idea where I can find Matt? Okay, do that for me. Fill him in and call me back Jeff" Paris said hanging up her cellphone. She walked back into the hospital and went back up to the 7th floor. She went over to the window and looked at her son Aidan sleeping soundly in his bed. He was so sick. Paris didn't know what to do. She'd done well all these years without needing Matt and now she needed him to possibly keep her son alive. She couldn't believe it when Dr. Marshall told her Aidan needed a bone marrow transplant. All the questions fired at her had her head swimming. No, he didn't have any siblings that she was aware of. No, she couldn't think of anyone in her family who suffered from cancer. Then it hit her that Matt had mentioned losing a few family members to cancer. She waited four days before calling Jeff and explaining everything to him. Matt wouldn't even come see Aidan in the hospital let alone be tested to see if he was a donor match. Jeff promised to try and get him to change his mind. Paris went into the room and sat next to her son and prayed that the doctor could find a match for her baby before it was too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Paris how are you?" Gilbert Hardy said standing in the doorway of Aidan's room.  
  
"Mr. Hardy what are you doing here?" Paris asked sitting up in the chair.  
  
"Well, we know it's a long shot but Jeff and I decided to come get tested to let you know that we care and hope this little boy pulls through this" he said glancing down at Aidan. "He's even more handsome than he is in the pictures you sent me" he smiled leaning over looking into Aidan's face. "He's definitely a Hardy" he chuckled looking at Aidan's dark hair and long eyelashes just as Jeff walked in.  
  
"Hey" Jeff said walking in looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Come look at him son. I hope and pray one of us will be a match. Isn't he handsome?" Gilbert asked as Jeff nodded. "I'm going to go get something to eat in the cafeteria. You guys want anything?" he asked heading to the door as they both shook their heads saying no.  
  
"So. long time no see," Paris said looking at Jeff.  
  
"I know. I never got to apologize to you for what happened between us. Honestly, I was scared to face you" he admitted.  
  
"I would have been nervous too if I'd have known you were coming" Paris grinned.  
  
"You look good. You look really nice," he said looking over at Aidan as he stirred in his sleep.  
  
"Mommy?" Aidan whispered.  
  
"Mommy's right here baby," Paris said rushing to his side caressing his head.  
  
"I'm tired of being sick," he said before coughing. Jeff panicked and started backing away.  
  
"Should I get the doctor?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No, he just needs water. His throat is dry," she said getting a little cup and putting a new straw in it for Aidan to sip some water. Aidan lay back on the bed and stared at Jeff.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Aidan smiled faintly as Jeff laughed.  
  
"No, baby he's a friend who's seeing if he can help you get better" she explained.  
  
"Thanks for coming" he said to Jeff before going back to sleep.  
  
"He's smart" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Yes he is. He's six years old and in the 4th grade" Paris smiled.  
  
"Damn! He is Matt's kid" Jeff smirked.  
  
"So, how long you and your Dad been here in Raleigh?" she asked pulling the covers securely up over Aidan.  
  
"Actually since yesterday. We'll get the results today if we're found to be a match for Aidan. Dad figures he probably won't match because he has a different blood type than Matt and I. We have our mother's blood type" he commented before staring at Paris oddly.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Can he die?" Jeff asked quietly.  
  
"In time without a donor, yes" she answered reluctantly.  
  
"Damnit!" Jeff said under his breath as he ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair.  
  
"Hey" Dr. Marshall said smiling. "We have some good news. Jeff is an exact match. If you agree we can check you into the hospital tonight and start the ball rolling over the next two days" he said staring at Jeff. Jeff stared at Paris seeing the hopeful look on her face. He stared over at his little nephew who was looking extremely pale.  
  
"I'm ready," Jeff said before thinking. "You'll be doing the needle thing in my back right?" Jeff frowned.  
  
"First we need to see if you're in good health, so you'll be given various tests. You'll be given a thorough medical check-up to make sure that there will be no risk to your own health from the procedure. One or two pints of blood may be taken from you in a week or so before your bone marrow is collected. The blood can be given back, if necessary, at the time of the operation. In this way, there will be no possibility that you'll suffer any complications from a blood transfusion. Many donors will not need a transfusion, as their marrow will quickly replace the blood cells that are taken. You will have to come to the hospital for a couple of outpatient visits and then for a 48-hour stay while the bone marrow is collected. Afterwards there will be no restrictions on your activities, though you will feel sore in the area from which the marrow was taken and will probably need painkillers for a few days.  
  
"No. I don't want any painkillers unless it's absolutely necessary" Jeff fussed.  
  
"Okay, well I need to go over some things with you so if you'll come to my office please" Dr. Marshall said opening the door.  
  
"You coming with me?" Jeff asked Paris.  
  
"No, you can go ahead" Paris told him. Jeff walked over to her looking nervous.  
  
"I'm scared okay? Please come with me" he begged.  
  
"Okay. No problem" she said kissing Aidan and following Jeff and Dr. Marshall to his office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
10 Days Later  
  
"Hey sleepyhead" Paris smiled at a sluggish Jeff.  
  
"Hey, how did it go?" he muttered.  
  
"Good so far. You've been asleep almost 24 hours" she smiled.  
  
"So, it took? I mean is Aidan improving?" Jeff asked.  
  
"He's doing as well as expected, thanks to you" she answered with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"I feel drained but excited that I was able to help" Jeff grinned faintly. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"Where have you been all this time?" he asked.  
  
"Fayetteville. I moved to Raleigh three years ago. You guys never knew it but I had my aunt send your dad pictures of Aidan from Greece. That way Matt would think we were there and he wouldn't try to take Aidan from me" she confessed.  
  
"He wouldn't have taken him. Trust me" Jeff laughed. "Matt isn't home enough to have a kid. He lives wrestling" Jeff said leaning back and cracking his neck.  
  
"Ooh, that sounds painful" Paris cringed.  
  
"Naw, my neck feels less stiff now" he grinned. "When can I see Aidan?" Jeff questioned.  
  
"Tomorrow after you're stronger. Your dad is out in the waiting room taking a nap. I'll let him know you're finally fully awake," Paris said walking to the door.  
  
"Paris?" Jeff called out.  
  
"Yea Jeff?" she replied.  
  
"Thanks" he smiled.  
  
"No, thank you" she smiled as she closed the door. 


	2. Unexpected Love 2

10 Days Later  
  
"Hey sleepyhead" Paris smiled at a sluggish Jeff.  
  
"Hey, how did it go?" he muttered.  
  
"Good so far. You've been asleep almost 24 hours" she smiled.  
  
"So, it took? I mean is Aidan improving?" Jeff asked.  
  
"He's doing as well as expected, thanks to you" she answered with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"I feel drained but excited that I was able to help" Jeff grinned faintly. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"Where have you been all this time?" he asked.  
  
"Fayetteville. I moved to Raleigh three years ago. You guys never knew it but I had my aunt send your dad pictures of Aidan from Greece. That way Matt would think we were there and he wouldn't try to take Aidan from me" she confessed.  
  
"He wouldn't have taken him. Trust me" Jeff laughed. "Matt isn't home enough to have a kid. He lives wrestling" Jeff said leaning back and cracking his neck.  
  
"Ooh, that sounds painful" Paris cringed.  
  
"Naw, my neck feels less stiff now" he grinned. "When can I see Aidan?" Jeff questioned.  
  
"Tomorrow after you're stronger. Your dad is out in the waiting room taking a nap. I'll let him know you're finally fully awake," Paris said walking to the door.  
  
"Paris?" Jeff called out.  
  
"Yea Jeff?" she replied.  
  
"Thanks" he smiled.  
  
"No, thank you" she smiled as she closed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 Weeks Later  
  
"I'm fine!" Paris coughed as she tried to do her laundry.  
  
"No you're not! I'll go stay the night with Aidan. Then again, he may not want me to stay," Mel said shaking her head. "You know that kid of yours has a smart mouth?" Mel chuckled.  
  
"No, he just doesn't realize that people expect for him to have the mind of a six year old" Paris said in between sneezes.  
  
"Dr. Marshall will not let you near him with that cold" Mel fussed.  
  
"You're right! I absolutely hate it when you're right!" Paris groaned as she headed for her bedroom.  
  
"You can call Aidan for the next few days until you get better" Mel said bringing her some Nyquil. "Get some rest. Your body needs rest!" she demanded.  
  
"Okay, I'm resting" Paris promised.  
  
The next morning Paris could barely talk and her throat was sore as hell. She remembered Jeff calling to see how Aidan was doing. He asked her something about homemade remedies and being nursed back to health. That's all she could recall considering she fell asleep on him. Paris slept off and on all day. Around 6 that evening her doorbell rang and she drug herself out of bed and opened her front door to see Jeff standing there looking at her strangely.  
  
"Damn! You look horrible!" he laughed walking in and dropping his bags on the floor.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" she grumbled as she headed back to her room. Jeff fixed her a hot toddy and forced her to drink chicken broth and eat two crackers before she was out like a light.  
  
He sat in the chair in her room and watched her sleep. She was definitely beautiful. Her skin was flawless. She had a natural tan color and full sexy lips. She had beautiful light brown eyes, long black silky hair and the longest eyelashes he'd ever seen on a woman. Matt was always the lucky one when it came to getting the girl. They both noticed Paris at a party at Shane's house. Her friend Melissa was dating Shane at the time. Jeff was the first one to approach her and ask her to dance and then Matt walked over and cut in and kept her attention the whole night. Jeff figured she wouldn't keep Matt's attention because Matt loved to mess around, he'd get what he wanted and then move on. The last thing Jeff expected was for them to fall in love and end up moving in together. He'd admit to no one that he knew whose bed he'd gotten into that night he and Paris had sex. He just wanted to know what it was like to hold her and snuggle with her. The last thing he expected was for her to press against him and wiggle her ass against his crotch. He kissed her neck and she responded to him and he got caught up in the moment. Before he knew it he was inside her and she was telling him how good it felt. Imagine his surprise when she called out Matt's name afterwards. It crushed his heart. Matt didn't deserve Paris. He cheated with various women while he was on the road. He was shocked at how good Matt could lie and turn things around to his liking. That was his brother, the smart and reliable one who couldn't keep it in his pants. Maybe he could ask Paris out on an official date while he was here. He never thought to ask if she was seeing someone. He'd ask her tomorrow. He slid down in the plush chair and dozed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, you look better" Jeff said watching Paris doing pilates on the living room floor the next afternoon.  
  
"Yea, I'm feeling a little better. Dr. Marshall says Aidan will be released in less than a week. I'm so stoked!" Paris squealed.  
  
"I'm happy to hear that. Look, I was wondering about something. I know this is a longshot but I'd like to take you." he said right before the doorbell rang. Paris jumped up and ran to the door and opened it.  
  
"Lorenzo? What are you doing here?" Paris asked stepping back as a tall guy in an expensive Italian suit walked into the house.  
  
"Checking on you. You haven't returned my calls in almost a week" Lorenzo fussed. "Who's this putz?" he laughed pointing at Jeff.  
  
"Enzo, be polite! This is Jeff Hardy" Paris told him.  
  
"The guy who knocked you up years ago?" he asked pulling his cellphone out of his coat pocket as if he was calling for backup.  
  
"He's the guy who matched Aidan and donated his bone marrow" she explained.  
  
"Oh! Well, how much do you want?" Lorenzo asked pulling out his checkbook.  
  
"I don't want your money!" Jeff said in an annoying tone.  
  
"Enzo, Jeff is a relative of Aidan's" Paris shouted.  
  
"Oh well then, whatever" Lorenzo shrugged. " Look, when are you going to come to your senses and make a stable home life for yourself and your son. Now, I've been more than patient but you're being really difficult. So, I was thinking in a few weeks after Aidan has been home awhile that you two can come to visit my family in New York for Thanksgiving. You can get to know my mama and papa before the nuptials" Lorenzo suggested pulling his suit closed.  
  
"Enzo, this isn't a good time. Can I call you tomorrow?" Paris asked trying to walk him to the door.  
  
"Why can't he leave?" Lorenzo nodded at Jeff.  
  
"He's visiting! I promise I'll call you" she swore.  
  
"By the way, Thanksgiving and Christmas is already taken by me. Maybe you can have New Years Eve" Jeff said smugly.  
  
"Why I oughta." Lorenzo stepped towards Jeff but Paris jumped in front of him.  
  
"He didn't mean anything by it Enzo. Go! I'll call you!" she shouted pushing him out the door and closing it.  
  
"That guy's a piece of work!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"He means well" Paris responded leaning against the door before peeping out the window to make sure Lorenzo was gone.  
  
"You have him lined up as a potential father for Aidan?" Jeff asked obviously amused.  
  
"I don't know. Enzo has a good heart but Aidan hates him" she smiled.  
  
"Smart kid you have there!" Jeff chuckled heading down the hall to the guestroom.  
  
"Jeff! What were you going to ask me?" she asked as he paused outside the bedroom door.  
  
"Nothing" he smiled shaking his head as he went in and closed the door.  
  
A few minutes later Paris was making herself a cup of chamomile tea when Jeff called out for her to bring him a towel to dry off with. She grabbed a few towels and headed to his room. She didn't see him.  
  
"Jeff?" she called out.  
  
"In here!" he yelled from the bathroom. She walked in and stopped dead in her tracks. He was standing in front of the mirror shaving his face in the nude. He turned around smiling giving her a full view of his semi-hard package. He took the towels out of her hand as she stared down at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm used to being nude in my house. I hope I haven't offended you," he said wrapping a towel around his waist.  
  
"Oh no, not at all" she commented before backing up into the wall. "Oops, thought the door was there" she laughed pointing her thumb over her shoulder nervously.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jeff laughed.  
  
"I'm fine. Yea, see you later" she said practically running out of the bathroom down the hall to her room. "Stupid! See you later?" she mouthed to herself as she hit her forehead with the palm of her hand a few times. Oh my God! He was fine! Jeff had it going on! What in the hell? She was actually checking him out. Wait, she hadn't been with a man since before Aidan was born. Damn, 7 years passed quickly. That had to be the reason for her to have a tingling between her legs from the moment she saw Jeff standing there with his perfectly tanned ass. Fuck! She needed a drink, something stronger than chamomile tea. She stripped off her clothes and took a 30-minute shower. As she stepped out the shower Jeff was standing there.  
  
"Oh my God!" she yelped grabbing the towel.  
  
"Sorry if I scared you but I was just about to yell if you wanted me to get something for dinner while I was out" Jeff said turning his back to her.  
  
"Oh umm, yea that's fine. Next time you come into my bathroom can you knock?" she asked rudely.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess nudity isn't a big thing to me. I apologize if I've made you uncomfortable. Besides, I've seen you in bikini's before" he teased.  
  
"That was years ago," she said brushing past him into her room.  
  
"Well, I'm going to drop by and see Aidan before getting something to eat. Any messages?" Jeff asked heading to the door.  
  
"I love you," she said grabbing a pair of purple satin pajamas out of the drawer.  
  
"What?" he laughed.  
  
"Tell him I love him" she said looking over at a dumbfounded Jeff.  
  
"Oh, for a minute there I thought you were confessing your undying love for me" he smirked.  
  
"Sorry, my mind was somewhere else a few seconds. See you when you get back" she told him as she pulled out a pair of dark purple thongs and laid them on the bed. Jeff stood there staring at the dark purple material. "Jeff?"  
  
"Oh huh? Sorry, see you in a few hours" he said as he quickly made a beeline for the front door.  
  
Paris got in the bed and looked at romance movies on the Lifetime for women cable channel. The whole four hours she laid there looking at movies her mind constantly drifted to Jeff standing in front of her naked. She'd have never guessed he was so well endowed. She realized it was 6 o'clock. It was dark outside. She called Mel to see if the candle and bodyshop store they opened together was running smoothly. ParisMel Body and Candle Factory sold things from shower gel, bubble bath, lotions, and scented candles to stuffed animals to match all the color candles including the aromatherapy candles. Mel couldn't talk due to a store full of customers. Paris hung up the phone and lay there staring at the TV. She pushed the mute button on the TV and turned on the stereo. She pushed play on the control and Janet Jackson filled the room singing about "Anytime, Anyplace". Paris slid her right hand over her breasts. She tweaked her nipples as a whimper escaped her mouth. Her hips started grinding upward so she slid her right hand down into her pajama bottoms and caressed her clit through her panties. As she played with her clit Jeff walked to the door and froze. He watched as she moved her hands under the cover as her hips moved rhythmically against her fingers. He felt a tightness between his legs as his cock sprang to life in his jeans. Paris pushed the covers back and pulled her panties to the side and moved her fingers faster against her wet cunt. She moaned out loud trying to control herself. Jeff found himself rubbing his hard cock through his jeans as Paris grinded against her glistening fingers in a frenzied attempt at release. Jeff found himself unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out as the light from the TV illuminated Paris's body as she pulled her shirt off revealing the most perfect 36 C breasts he'd ever seen. Her left hand squeezed and massaged her breasts as her right hand caressed between her legs. Jeff watched as she stopped masturbating and started tapping her hand against her clit making the sexiest sound. Jeff stroked his cock as a groan escaped his lips. He bit down on his lips as Paris moved against her hand faster until she screamed out as her hips lifted up off the bed as her body started to spasm uncontrollably. Jeff leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes as he released his load into his hands and onto the floor. He opened his eyes and watched as Paris lay there in the middle of the bed jerking as she stopped rubbing her clit. She continued to moan until she made low sounds like a kitten purring. Jeff backed up and went down the hall to his room and closed the door lightly. He headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He undressed and got in. Flashes of Paris masturbating kept popping into his head. He grabbed his towel and soaped it up and bathed himself. As he ran the towel against his cock it sprang to life. He hung the towel over the showerhead and placed his left hand on the cold navy blue and gray tile to balance himself. He grabbed his cock with his right hand and gently jerked on it until his hips started forcing his cock faster against his hand. He couldn't catch his breath. He gasped for air as the warm water beat against his face as his head fell back and he released his load onto the floor of the shower. As he jerked against his hand he watched his sperm swirl around and mix with the water as it went down the drain. He balanced himself against the wall and tried to get his bearing before going out there to face Paris and have dinner with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, a Mr. Moore gave him a stuffed teddy bear and a chess game?" Paris asked as she ate her eggroll.  
  
"Yep. Aidan says he was really nice. He's a patient on the same floor with him I guess. Apparently, they get along pretty well," Jeff said staring down at his plate of shrimp fried rice.  
  
"Wow, so he's enjoying himself. That's good to hear. I called him earlier and he said he had company. When I called back two hours later his line was busy" Paris laughed.  
  
"Yea, he's a funny kid. I like him a lot" Jeff said staring at Paris. "Actually, I love him" he smiled.  
  
"That's good to know" she smiled.  
  
"I think it's time to tell him that I'm his uncle" Jeff said.  
  
"Hmm. Do you think we could wait until he's a little stronger?" she suggested.  
  
"I guess we could wait a little while longer. I won't pressure you about it" he said as she got up and took her plate into the kitchen.  
  
I think I'm going to turn in" she smiled heading to her room.  
  
"It's 9:30" Jeff told her.  
  
"I'll be going to check on the store in the morning for 10. I need sleep" she laughed heading to her room. She took a shower and grabbed a black tank top out the drawer and slid on a pair of hot pink lace panties. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow good.  
  
Jeff lay in bed for an hour before he dozed off. He awoke awhile later and looked at the clock, 11:48. Damn, he couldn't sleep. Visions of Paris cumming were constantly crossing his mind. He'd masturbated twice since 10 o'clock and his cock was still hard. He knew there was only one thing that could satisfy the desire he was experiencing. He sat up on side of the bed and walked down the hall to Paris's room. He saw her lying there sound asleep in a little short tank top. He stood over her and shook her awake.  
  
"Jeff? What is it?" she asked in a groggy voice.  
  
"We need to talk" Jeff said walking around to the other side of the bed and sitting down.  
  
Paris sat up in bed wondering what he had on his mind. "What's up Jeff?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"I am!" he shouted at her but then got his composure as he noticed a smile crack across her face. "You find this funny?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, because it sounded like you were saying you had a hard on" she laughed.  
  
"I do" he mumbled fiddling with her black and gray comforter.  
  
"Jeff? Why are you telling me you have a hard on?" she grinned.  
  
"Because you're causing it!" he blurted out in an angry tone.  
  
"I am? How? I mean I'm sorry," she said pulling the covers up over her chest.  
  
"That won't help! I saw you earlier," he said glancing over at her as her mouth fell open.  
  
"You watched me mast. Jeff, that's sick!" she shouted getting out of the bed only to realize she had panties on as Jeff stared at her. "Oh my God!" she shouted jumping back in the bed and getting under the covers.  
  
"Paris, it's time to get some things straight between us" Jeff started as he turned on his right side facing her.  
  
"Like what?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Like the fact that I've been in love with you since the first day I saw you at Shane's party. I approached you and then Matt took over and the rest is history" he explained running his left hand nervously through his hair.  
  
"Why didn't you say something back then?" Paris questioned.  
  
"If I stood next to Matt naked you still wouldn't have noticed me back then" Jeff laughed.  
  
"I did notice you back then! Mel wanted to fix me up with you but I figured you weren't interested when you let Matt spend time with me all night so I moved on" she told him as he fell back on the pillow letting expletives expel from his mouth.  
  
"I didn't know you liked me first," he said looking over at her as his heart started to race.  
  
"So, you saw me earlier? How much did you see?" she asked obviously embarrassed.  
  
"Enough to know you look beautiful when you cum and I'd like to see it up close and personal next time" Jeff said before he could catch himself.  
  
"Why did you come in here Jeff? What did you hope to get out of coming in here?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Honestly? I wanted to come in here and seduce you. I wanted to make love to you until neither one of us could move" he grinned shyly.  
  
"Wow! It blows my mind that you felt this way years ago and I never noticed it" Paris frowned.  
  
"Well, now that you know, what do you plan on doing about it?" Jeff asked leaning towards her.  
  
"What do you suggest?" she inquired.  
  
"For you to let me taste your lips" Jeff said slowly leaning over and pressing his lips gently on hers. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she gently sucked it as he slid his left hand around her waist. "You taste so sweet," he said pulling away from her.  
  
"So do you" she said trying to catch her breath. "So now what?" she asked.  
  
"Let our inhibitions go and just go with the flow" Jeff whispered as he pulled her over to him and kissed her softly.  
  
"Wait! Do you have condoms?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Yea, in my bag in the room" he groaned between kissing her.  
  
"Go get them" she demanded as he jumped off the bed and went to get the box of condoms.  
  
"A new box" he grinned waving the box of Magnums at her.  
  
"Hmm, when did you think to get them?" she asked as he took a few condom packs out and laid them on the table.  
  
"Earlier" he answered leaning over and kissing her.  
  
"So you expected this to happen?" she asked.  
  
"I was hoping and praying" he replied as he cupped her breasts and massaged them with his hands. He leaned over and sucked her nipples through the black tank top. Paris pulled the top over her head and pressed her light brown nipple into his mouth. He suckled on her breasts making sure to pay an equal amount of time on each breast. Paris massaged his cock through his black boxers. She pulled his cock out and massaged his balls while he continued sucking her nipples. She pulled away from him causing him to frown at her for stopping him from feasting on her breasts.  
  
"I want to taste you," she said in a husky voice. She slid down and pulled his boxers off. "Jeff you have a beautiful body" she sighed as she licked his flat stomach causing him to jerk. She ran her tongue along his side down to his hip and stopped when she got to the patch of dark blond hair. "Your cock is so beautiful," she said running her hand over it as she cupped his balls with her left hand. She licked her lips and licked slowly across his balls and up to the base of his cock.  
  
"Mmm, baby" he breathed out slowly.  
  
Paris gently sucked his balls into her mouth and licked slowly in circles as she made a humming noise, which sent a vibration to his cock causing it to throb in her hand. "Easy there big boy" she giggled as she spit on the head of his cock and flicked her tongue across the head of his cock lightly.  
  
"Fuck!" Jeff groaned as he pulled her long black hair back and held it with his hand so he could see her mouth slide up and down his pole. She went halfway down on his cock and he thought she'd choke but she kept going as his cock felt the vibration of the moans coming from her throat. He pulled her panties to the side and spit on his right hand and massaged her clit. She went crazy as her hips gyrated as she grinded against his hand. He stuck his middle finger into her hot hole and slid it in and out to the rhythm of her sucking his cock. Her pussy started to throb around his finger and he knew he had to have her soon. He pulled his cock out of her mouth and pushed her back on the bed. He pulled her panties down and threw them onto the floor. He kissed her and slid down onto his stomach and kissed the insides of her thighs. He delved between her legs and sucked on her clit. Paris grabbed the covers and turned her head to the side as she tried to control herself as Jeff flicked his tongue back and forth over her clit causing it to get harder. He licked down her slit and tongued her asshole as he rubbed her clitoris with his right thumb. She gasped as he smiled knowing he had her where he wanted her. He rammed his tongue into her pussy and wiggled it around as her hips wiggled as he caressed her stomach with his left hand. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Tell me you want me" he demanded as he crawled over her and got a condom off the nightstand and quickly pulled it out the packet and slid it down his cock.  
  
"I want you" Paris whispered as she pulled him down for a deep kiss.  
  
Jeff slid the head of his cock into her pussy but he couldn't go any further. She was unbelievably tight. "Paris, honey you're really tight. You haven't been intimate in a while have you?" he questioned.  
  
"No. The last man I was with was you" she said looking away embarrassed.  
  
"Shit!" Jeff said backing away from her.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked sitting up.  
  
"I can't do this" Jeff groaned.  
  
"What? Oh you get me all riled up to turn me down?" Paris fussed.  
  
"If I knew you hadn't been intimate in awhile I'd have gotten lubricants and took it a lot slower" Jeff argued.  
  
Paris laughed at how sweet he was being. "Jeff trust me I'm ready to do this," she said pulling him down onto her.  
  
"I know I am" he groaned against her lips.  
  
He slid his left hand between her legs and caressed her clit as they kissed for the next five minutes. Paris started raising her hips as if she was about to cum. Jeff gently slid his middle finger into her pussy and moved it in and out as he sucked on her neck. Paris ran her fingers through his hair as he slid down and sucked her left nipple. She then caressed his back as he slid his index finger into her pussy along with his middle finger and then a third finger. Paris let out a loud cry as she shuddered and climaxed around Jeff's fingers as he kissed her deeply.  
  
"I think you're ready for me" he grinned as he positioned himself over her as he slid the head of his cock into her slowly. She flinched and he paused and stared into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her slowly as he started to move his hips slowly. Paris ran her hands down his back and caressed his ass as he increased his tempo. They kissed as Jeff slid halfway into her. They both groaned loudly as she started to accept his girth. Jeff slid his left hand under her hip and raised it up so he could go deeper into her warmth. "Mmm baby, you're going to make me cum!" Jeff moaned against her mouth as he slowed his stroke to the point that he was barely moving. "Paris, I love you" he whispered as he started moving in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started rocking her hips back and forth. She started throbbing around Jeff's cock as he started to pump harder into her until she was screaming to the top of her lungs.  
  
"Oh my God! Yes! Mmm hmm, do it! Do it! Fuck me!" she screamed as she started to cum. She jerked and squirmed underneath Jeff as he groaned loudly and started driving his cock all the way into her cunt. Paris let out a yelp as she sat up on her elbows and stared at Jeff as she mouthed, "Fuck me! Fuck my tight little cunt!" Jeff could no longer hold back as he growled, "Oh goddamn, motherfuck!" as he came in waves. He pumped in and out of her and quickly paused as he jerked violently. "Oh baby!" he groaned as he claimed her lips as she placed her hands on the bed and lifted her waist up off the bed and started sliding up and down his cock as her cum ran down his cock to his balls. He could feel the cum dripping off his balls onto the bedsheet. Paris closed her eyes and threw her head back as she fucked Jeff. He sat back on his haunches and pulled her onto his lap. He grabbed her ass and spread her cheeks as he guided her up and down his hard cock. Paris wiggled her hips in slow circles causing Jeff to shudder and moan. She leaned down and sucked his left nipple while she pinched and played with his right one. "Mmm, Paris baby I wish we could stay like this forever" he whispered as she opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
"I feel the same way," she said between breaths.  
  
Jeff laid her back on the bed and placed her legs over his shoulders and started stroking her slowly. "Yea baby, just like that" Paris said as she caressed his face. Lust started to overtake Jeff and he started pumping into her faster causing little screams to escape her mouth as she tried to control her breathing. Her hands slid down to his waist and she grasped his hips as he started pounding into her. "Ohh, ohh, yes, God yes! Baby ohh, ohh ohh, ooh yea, ooh yea! Fuck me deep! Oh my God I can feel it in my stomach! Come on Jeff! Fuck me good and hard!" she demanded pulling his hips to her faster as her cunt twitched and started sucking Jeff's cock deeper into her dripping wet pussy. "Oh baby! I'm cumming! Ooh yea! Ooh yea! Ahhhhh oh! Oooooh, big fat cock pounding in my tight little pussy feels so fucking good! You like that? Huh? Oh! Oh! Oh! Oooooooh! " she shouted as she quivered and shook underneath Jeff driving him over the edge.  
  
"Oh shit! Oh! Oh! Yea! Baby, I'm gonna cum! Oh fuck yeaaaaaa!" Jeff screamed as he emptied his load and collapsed on top of Paris as they both panted trying to catch their breath. "Mmm, I can't move" Jeff groaned pulling out of her and falling on side of her on his back trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Oh baby!" Paris laughed as she rolled over and laid her head on Jeff's chest. "I think my cold is gone" Paris grinned.  
  
"I helped you sweat it out" Jeff joked as he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"You felt so good" Paris groaned hugging him tightly as he pulled the condom off and stuffed it into the empty condom pack it came out of.  
  
"You felt. hell I can't even think of a word to describe how you felt" he chuckled. "The only word that pops into my mind right now is awesome"  
  
"I'm so tired" Paris sighed snuggling against him.  
  
"Me too. Get some sleep" he suggested as he kissed her lips. They both dozed off in each other's arms.  
  
Sunlight spilled into the room across Paris's face causing her to squint while trying to open her eyes. She then remembered the events of the night before and covered her eyes to see. She realized she was lying on her pillow. She rolled over and saw Jeff lying there staring at her. She realized the cover was all on him and she was lying there naked.  
  
"Good morning sweetheart" Jeff smiled.  
  
"Mornin" she smiled as she noticed the hickeys on his chest and neck.  
  
"You want to go grab some lunch?" he asked pulling the covers up and tossing them across her while pulling her over to him.  
  
"Lunch?" she asked confused.  
  
"It's after 11" he informed her.  
  
"Oh! I was supposed to go to the store and check on things" she groaned trying to get up only to have Jeff pull her back down in the bed as he slid his body over hers.  
  
"Jeff? What are you doing?" she giggled.  
  
"Getting me a little early mornin lovin" he grinned deviously.  
  
"Mel was expecting me at 10" she told him as he started sucking on her earlobe.  
  
"She's not anymore. She called and I told her you were passed out in bed next to me" he groaned as he slid between her legs and his hard cock pressed against her stomach.  
  
"You told her I was next to you?" Paris panicked. Jeff pulled back and looked at her funny.  
  
"You are in bed with me aren't you?" he questioned.  
  
"Yea but."  
  
"But nothing. Shut up and kiss me" he demanded as he slid his tongue into her mouth as he grabbed her right leg and wrapped it around his waist as he slowly pushed against her tight slit.  
  
"Mmm, my pussy is aching to be filled by you" she whispered against his mouth.  
  
"I plan on filling you up with my dick baby" he groaned as she accepted him and let him slide into her. He felt her instantly throbbing and sucking him deeper into her warmth until they were both cumming together. They both lay there twined together as they kissed and caressed one another. "I don't want to leave today," Jeff said out of the blue.  
  
"I don't want you to leave either but you have to go to work tomorrow"  
  
"Maybe I can get a later flight out tomorrow" he pondered.  
  
"No, you cannot be late for Survivor Series" Paris fussed.  
  
"Why don't you come with me?" he asked.  
  
"I can't leave Aidan" Paris argued.  
  
"It will only be for two and a half days" he begged.  
  
"I can't," she said shaking her head.  
  
"We can spend the rest of the day visiting with Aidan and you can ask him if he thinks you should go" Jeff suggested.  
  
"Fine! Aidan won't want me gone that long" Paris bragged.  
  
"We'll see then," Jeff shouted over his shoulder as he headed to take a shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Go! It should be cool!" Aidan shouted enthusiastically. "Can I get a copy of the pay per view to see Jeff wrestle?" Aidan asked.  
  
"Sure, I can arrange that" Jeff grinned as he ruffled Aidan's hair.  
  
"Hey man! Don't mess up the do" Aidan fussed.  
  
"What? No you didn't!" Jeff chuckled.  
  
"There's a pretty nurse that comes around three times a day. She's hot!" Aidan said.  
  
"Watch your mouth!" Paris scolded him.  
  
"Hey, he's a boy! He notices women!" Jeff said sliding his hand around Paris's waist. She quickly moved over a little when she noticed Aidan staring at them.  
  
"Mom, it's okay if you like him. I mean I like him. Eventually you'll get married and I'll have a stepdad. Mom, I gotta tell ya, I'm betting on Jeff over Lorenzo" he frowned causing Jeff to laugh.  
  
"I don't like him either" Jeff elbowed him.  
  
"See? I keep telling her he's not her type! She's been procrastinating all these years with him" Aidan fussed crossing his arms.  
  
"Procrastinating? Aren't you six?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yea, but I have the mind of a 10-12 year old which can get me in a heap of trouble from time to time" Aidan shrugged as Jeff stared at Paris in amusement.  
  
"That's my boy" she smiled as Jeff walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Aidan, watch this" Jeff told him as he kissed Paris on the lips.  
  
"Oh boy! Don't spread your germs in my room! We don't want to have to go through this again," he said rolling his green eyes at Jeff. "You guys better get going" Aidan waved them towards the door.  
  
"You just think that nurse is coming" Paris teased.  
  
"That too, but Mr. Moore is coming by later after his tests are run. We're going to play Connect Four and Chess" Aidan bragged.  
  
"So, I guess we'll see you in two and a half days. Mel will be by to see you in the morning" Paris said kissing his cheek.  
  
"Mom! You've given me Jeff cooties" he laughed wiping his face with his hand.  
  
"I'll give you cooties!" Jeff said kissing him on the forehead and cheek.  
  
"Eew! Gross!" Aidan laughed wiping his face.  
  
"Well, we'll call you okay?" Jeff told him.  
  
"Okay! Have fun and use protection!" Aidan shouted after them. They both froze and turned to stare at the grinning six-year-old.  
  
"Aidan!" Paris warned.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't born yesterday! You both have hickeys on your necks" he pointed as Paris and Jeff noticed one another's neck.  
  
"You are a bad boy Aidan" Jeff chuckled giving him a hug.  
  
"Hey, I think I get that from my dads side of the family" he said seriously.  
  
"How do you know?" Jeff asked nervously staring at Paris.  
  
"My mom isn't the mischievous type so I figure I get it from my dad. He never called or checked on me you know?" Aidan said. "It doesn't bother me anymore because I finally realized he's just a schmuck!" he grinned as he flipped the channels on the TV.  
  
"Well, I'm sure he's proud of you" Jeff promised him as he backed up to the door and followed Paris into the hallway.  
  
"I've never heard him call Matt a schmuck!" Paris laughed.  
  
"I think it's time we tell him I'm his uncle" Jeff said as a tall man in a coat and baseball hat walked around the corner and backed up when he heard them talking.  
  
"I guess you're right. I'll tell him when we get back I guess" Paris sighed following Jeff to the elevator.  
  
The man walked around the corner as the elevator doors closed. "Mr. Moore! Good to see you again" said Nurse Campbell.  
  
"Hey, came to play a few games with my buddy Aidan. Was that his mother?" he asked pointing to the elevator.  
  
"Yea and his father I think" she grinned.  
  
"Hmm, he looks more like his mother I guess" Mr. Moore said walking into Aidan's room. "Hey buddy!" he shouted pulling off his cap and giving Aidan a hug. "I see you've got Connect Four set up already" Mr. Moore pointed.  
  
"Yea, my mom just left. You should meet her. She's really pretty and nice too," he said dropping a red checker into the yellow slot.  
  
"Is she? Say, is she hotter than Nurse Campbell?" Mr. Moore snickered.  
  
"She's my mom dude! You might like her better though since Jeff does. You're both about the same age I guess," he said as Mr. Moore dropped a black checker into the slot.  
  
"Why would you say that? I have a girlfriend" Mr. Moore laughed.  
  
"Bet she's not as pretty as my mom. Anyway, my mom isn't single anymore. She's been dating Lorenzo for two years but I'm hoping Jeff will be my new dad instead of Lorenzo the stalker" Aidan smiled.  
  
"I doubt if Jeff is your mom's type. If she's pretty as you say she is she'll want a handsome guy huh?" Mr. Moore asked.  
  
"Obviously you haven't seen Jeff. He's a pretty boy and he's cool as hell! Don't tell my mom I cursed" Aidan laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me" Mr. Moore laughed.  
  
"By the way, on your next visit bring something like Clue or something that will stimulate my mind" Aidan said as he dropped a red checker into the slot.  
  
"I have my laptop and a few games you may find interesting" Mr. Moore told him.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting on? Go get them!" Aidan said excitedly.  
  
"Okay!" Mr. Moore shouted heading out the door. He saw Dr. Marshall standing at the nurse's station and walked over to him. "Hey Doc, do you have my tests results back?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, I just tried to call you" Dr. Marshall laughed.  
  
"Well, first off, is Aidan going to live?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, everything is perfect! He'll be going home in a couple of days" Dr. Marshall said when he noticed a disappointed look spread across Mr. Moore's face. "Going to miss visiting him huh? He's a bright kid. I've got a little bit of bad news for you concerning your test that was run. It was just as you suspected with the results of the test. I'm sorry to give you this bad news at this time of the year" Dr. Marshall sighed.  
  
"Damnit!" Mr. Moore groaned as he leaned against the wall and cried.  
  
"Would you like for me to get you some counseling to deal with this?" Dr. Marshall asked.  
  
"No, I'm okay. I need to go get my laptop for Aidan. Hey, tell him I'll be back in about an hour. I have a few errands I need to run" Mr. Moore said jogging over to the elevator and getting on just as the doors closed. 


	3. Unexpected Love 3

"I'm so excited Aidan squealed as they pulled up into Gilbert Hardy's yard Thanksgiving afternoon.  
  
"Come on buddy!" Jeff said throwing Aidan over his shoulders and heading up the steps to the house.  
  
"Wait!" Paris shouted getting the pies out of the car.  
  
"Come on slowpoke!" Jeff laughed as he and Aidan went into the house.  
  
"Well, you guys finally made it!" Gilbert Hardy said wiping his hands on his sweater as Paris came through the door struggling with two bags.  
  
"Give me those" Jeff laughed as he put Aidan down and grabbed the bags and put them on the kitchen table.  
  
"Come on into the living room" Gilbert waved.  
  
"Mom, can I have some juice?" Aidan asked.  
  
"I'll get it for you squirt" Jeff laughed as Paris walked into the living room and saw a redhead sitting there watching the football game. Paris folded her arms unsure of what to say to her just when she turned and looked at her.  
  
"Hi, Paris?" the redhead scowled.  
  
"Hello Amy" Paris said as Aidan ran up to Amy with his juice.  
  
"Hi, I'm Aiden Greco" Aidan said sticking his hand out to Amy.  
  
"Hello Aidan" she grinned shaking his hand as Matt walked into the room fixing his shirt in his jeans.  
  
"Mr. Moore!" Aidan shouted as he ran and hugged Matt.  
  
"Hey buddy" Matt grinned picking him up and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Mom this is Mr. Moore" Aidan grinned as Matt walked over to her with Aidan in his arms.  
  
"Hello Paris. You're looking pretty today" Matt smiled eyeing her brown, beige and tan sweater and beige slacks.  
  
"Hello Matt" Paris said eyeing Jeff.  
  
"You already know each other?" Aidan questioned.  
  
"Yes we do" Matt grinned. "I almost married your mom years ago" he told him as he put him down.  
  
"You were boyfriend and girlfriend?" Aidan asked.  
  
"Yes" Paris nodded.  
  
"When?" Aidan asked looking at both of them.  
  
"A little over 8 years ago" Matt answered walking over to sit next to Amy.  
  
"Oh" Aidan frowned.  
  
"Matt is my brother" Jeff spoke up.  
  
"Wow, that's so cool!" Aidan gushed. "My two best friends are brothers" he smiled. "If mom and Jeff gets married you'll be my uncle" Aidan grinned as the room fell silent.  
  
"So, you're all healthy now huh?" Amy cut in trying to ease the mood as Matt took a sip of his chocolate milk.  
  
"Yea, thanks to Jeff. Matt, since you knew my mom 8 years ago did you know my dad?" Aidan inquired causing Matt to spit his chocolate milk onto his shirt.  
  
"Umm, honey take off your jacket and get comfortable" Paris cut in pulling his jacket off.  
  
"Time to eat!" Gilbert Hardy yelled from the dining room.  
  
"Whoo, saved by the bell" Jeff sighed slipping his arm around Paris' waist.  
  
"Who are you telling!" Paris sighed as she followed Jeff into the dining room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paris lay in Jeff's bed and wondered how she was going to break it to Aidan that he was a Hardy. Matt had already planted himself into Aidan's life behind her back. Jeff and his dad had decided to show Aidan around the property and then hang out and play the guitar at Gilbert's house after having dinner. Paris stayed behind and caught up on some much-needed sleep after a night of marathon sex with Jeff. Paris was lost in thought when she heard rummaging in the kitchen and headed down the hall to see if Aidan had enjoyed himself. She walked into the kitchen to see Matt peeling an orange.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were Jeff and Aidan" she said backing away to leave.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Matt shouted wiping his hands on a towel and storming over towards her. "How dare you! How dare you come here flaunting your tawdry affair with my brother?" Matt demanded.  
  
"What? I'm not flaunting anything!" she chuckled shaking her head trying to get past him.  
  
"You are trying to hurt me aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"No! Jeff and I are attracted to one another but we haven't actually made plans to marry" Paris shouted. "This isn't just about Jeff is it?" she asked.  
  
"No! You kept Aidan from his family for years! You lied to him! He didn't even know me when I went to see him!" Matt growled tossing the orange on the counter.  
  
"I did what I thought was right! You didn't want him! I did! That's the bottom line," she said trying to make him understand.  
  
"I changed my mind!" he shouted at her causing her to flinch.  
  
"Oh my God! Now you tell me after I've raised him on my own? That's just great Matt" she fussed.  
  
"Paris, I looked for you to work things out but you disappeared off the face of the earth. I decided to forgive you for being with Jeff but now it appears as if there's something between you two after all" Matt frowned.  
  
"Well, there is now" Paris admitted.  
  
"Did you ever think about me?" Matt asked.  
  
"All the time" Paris told him.  
  
"Fuck!" he said under his breath. "When I saw you yesterday I realized that you were still in my heart," he said running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I love the way you make me feel guilty about hiding from you" she grinned.  
  
"Paris. I missed you and you did a great job with Aidan. I couldn't have done that good of a job" Matt told her.  
  
"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you" Paris said as Matt pulled her in for a hug. He kissed her softly and then with more urgency. "Matt." Paris whispered against his lips.  
  
"Shh." he sighed against her lips before picking her up and sitting her on the kitchen counter and standing between her legs. "I want you so much" Matt said between kissing her.  
  
"I can't do this" Paris said pulling away.  
  
"Why?" Matt asked annoyingly.  
  
"Because. I have feelings for Jeff now" Paris moaned as Matt nipped at her neck.  
  
"Mom!" Aidan shouted from the living room.  
  
"In here!" Paris answered jumping off the counter.  
  
"Hey Matt!" Aidan grinned as Jeff walked into the kitchen behind him.  
  
"Hey Aidan, missed seeing you today" Matt told him as he cut his eyes at Jeff.  
  
"I had an awesome time! We hung out with Mr. Hardy" Aidan laughed.  
  
"My dad is pretty cool huh?" Matt smiled.  
  
"Yea, he's the coolest" Aidan grinned.  
  
"Well, I need to be getting home. I'll see you guys later," Matt said staring at Paris before walking to the front door.  
  
"Did we interrupt something?" Jeff asked watching Matt leave.  
  
"No, just an apology that was a long time coming" Paris smiled.  
  
"Hmm, I'll be right back, I need to talk to Matt" Jeff said jogging after Matt before he left.  
  
"So, they both have the hots for you huh?" Aidan teased.  
  
"No! Matt and I are friends now" Paris swore.  
  
"Sure, I'll let you tell it. Can I ask you something?" Aidan asked cocking his head to the side.  
  
"Yea" Paris said grabbing a glass to get some apple juice.  
  
"I'm kind of scared to ask" Aidan said nervously.  
  
"Just ask me sweetie" Paris laughed at him while sipping on her juice.  
  
"Well, you dated Matt 8 years ago and I'm 6 going on seven and there's a nine month gestation period for humans to be born, I was just wondering something. Is Matt my father?" Aidan asked outright causing Paris to choke on her juice. "Mom! You alright?" Aidan asked with concern as he patted her on the back.  
  
"Umm hmm. I'm fine. Sweetheart, I need to talk to Jeff, why don't you go get ready for bed," Paris said rushing him out the kitchen. She paced a few times before heading out into the yard where she saw Matt and Jeff in deep conversation.  
  
"Back off Matt! I mean it!" Jeff shouted before seeing Paris standing at the bottom of the steps. "Paris baby, it's cold out here. Get in the house before you catch another cold" Jeff waved at her.  
  
"What are you two arguing about?" Paris asked walking over to them.  
  
"Nothing" Matt said a little too quickly.  
  
"Paris, go in the house and I'll explain everything. I promise!" Jeff pleaded as he tried pushing her into the house.  
  
"Paris, I'm so sorry" Matt called out before Jeff closed the front door.  
  
Paris stood in the hallway and wondered what was going on. She walked over to the window and saw them continuing to argue before Jeff walked back to the house. She ran and sat on the couch and crossed her leg as Jeff walked into the room. "What's going on Jeff?" Paris asked.  
  
"Nothing, Matt is up to no good. He wants to work things out with you and I just can't let that happen" Jeff said angrily.  
  
"Why are you so upset?" Paris asked as Jeff walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink.  
  
"I refuse to lose you now that I've gotten you" he answered trying to control his hand from trembling. Paris stood up and walked over to him and hugged him from behind.  
  
"Jeff, I'm not going anywhere" Paris promised as he turned to face her.  
  
"What do I have to do to make sure you never leave me?" Jeff asked staring into her eyes.  
  
"I don't know. Never cheat on me or lie to me" she shrugged.  
  
"I promise you that I'll never do anything to hurt you. Not intentionally anyway" Jeff smiled.  
  
"I won't leave you for Matt okay?" she asked looking to see if he was listening.  
  
"Paris, I love you and I promise to be true to you and Aidan. I love you both. I want you two to move here and live with me," Jeff said holding her hands in his.  
  
"Jeff. I don't know" Paris stammered.  
  
"Say yes!" Aidan grinned from the hallway.  
  
"I don't know Jeff" Paris replied.  
  
"Just think about it" Jeff begged.  
  
"Okay, fine I'll consider it" Paris sighed.  
  
"Okay then I say we head to bed" Jeff grinned.  
  
"You people and sex!" Aidan groaned as he turned and went to his room and closed the door.  
  
"He's right you know?" Jeff chuckled.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Paris asked.  
  
"I'm so hard right now. I want you right here and now" he said picking her up and leaning her back against the wall.  
  
"So I feel" she moaned as she caressed his hard cock. "Make love to me Jeff" Paris said as she kissed his lips.  
  
"With pleasure" he told her as he raised her nightshirt and ripped her panties off and took her right there against the wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Aidan. You know you shouldn't be opening the door for anyone at 11 at night" Matt scolded him.  
  
"I looked out the window and saw it was you" Aidan argued back.  
  
"Oh, so where's your Mom?" Matt asked.  
  
"In bed. She's worn out from working a 12 hour day" Aidan answered. "Want anything to drink?" Aidan asked.  
  
"No. I think I'll lay here on the couch and take a nap and talk to her in the morning" Matt told Aidan.  
  
"There's a guestroom next to mine, you're welcome to it" Aidan smiled before heading off to his room.  
  
"Thanks kiddo" Matt grinned as he watched Aidan reach his room door and go in closing the door behind him.  
  
"Hmm, photo albums" Matt whispered to himself as he flipped through one of Paris while she was still pregnant. He flipped through a few pages and paused at the ones of Aidan at a few days old. He glanced through the pictures and grinned even more after looking at more pictures of Aidan. "Damn Aidan, you looked just like me as a kid" Matt laughed shaking his head. "Wow" Matt shook his head as he ran across a picture of himself and Paris right before they broke up. She looked so pretty in a floral sundress as they snuggled on a blanket during a picnic. Matt closed the book and walked down the hallway to the guestroom. He looked down the hall at Paris' bedroom and walked towards the door and paused outside it. He slowly pushed it open and saw Paris in a deep sleep. There was a candle lit on the nightstand, which had the room smelling like cucumbers and melons. Matt took off his jacket and quietly laid it on the chair and quickly got out of his clothes. He slid under the covers next to Paris and put his arms around her waist. He caressed her hip and realized she wasn't wearing any panties under her nightshirt. "Shit!" Matt muttered as he scooted up behind her as his cock pushed against her pussy. "Paris." Matt whispered in her ear but she continued breathing softly. "Babe, wake up and let me be with you" he whispered as he started rubbing between her legs with his cock. Paris stirred in her sleep as he kissed and sucked on her neck. He rubbed her hip before pulling her back against his hard cock. She moaned softly and pushed herself against him forcing his cock to slide into her warmth. "Ahhhh" Matt groaned as he lay there on his side and enjoyed the feel of her around him. She was pulsating around him. He started to move slowly as she moaned out loud. "Paris." he groaned as he threw his right arm across her chest and increased his tempo.  
  
"Ooh baby" Paris uttered as she started to awaken. Matt pulled her tighter against him and started pounding into her. "Oh my God! Yes! Right there baby! Harder!" she demanded through gritted teeth.  
  
"Harder?" Matt growled as he grabbed her right leg and turned her over on her back and lay between her legs and pushed into her.  
  
"Wait!" Paris shouted pushing against his chest with her right hand as she held locks of Matt's dark hair in her hand. She stared at it in shock. "Jeff, did you dye your hair?" she whispered before reaching over and grabbing the cucumber melon scented candle and placing it in front of Matt's face. "Matt? Oh my God! Get up!" she shouted as he grabbed the candle out of her hand and blew it out and tossed it onto the floor.  
  
"You were enjoying yourself before you knew who I was. Just relax and enjoy yourself" Matt whispered leaning down to kiss her.  
  
"No!" Paris fussed pulling away from him.  
  
"Paris! I was almost there and so were you. Just let this happen" he demanded as he started moving his hips causing her to gasp. "You like that?" he asked in a rough voice before he started pumping into her harder.  
  
"Matt stop!" Paris groaned pushing against his throat with her right hand trying not to get swept up in the pleasure that was overtaking her body.  
  
"Baby, you feel so good" he moaned before sucking on her earlobe.  
  
"Nooo. We can't" Paris said trying to push him away but he grabbed her legs and placed them over his shoulder and grabbed her breasts with both hands and pounded into her causing her to squeal from the pleasure of the impact his balls made against her clit. "Fuck! Oh yea! Oh yea! Umm hmm, umm hmm, do it like that" she shouted out. Matt feared she was getting too loud so he leaned over and kissed her as she screamed into his mouth as she climaxed. A few seconds later Matt screamed into her mouth as they both shivered and convulsed.  
  
A few minutes later they lay there side by side staring up at the ceiling. Matt looked over at Paris who seemed to be in a daze. He rolled over and pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the cheek. "You okay?" he asked quietly.  
  
"No. I just cheated on Jeff" she answered sadly.  
  
"I won't tell him. I guess you can't tell us apart in the dark" he chuckled. "Looks like Jeff and I are even now" he smiled caressing her cheek. "Personally, I think we should try and work things out for our son's sake" Matt whispered. Paris turned and looked at him strangely.  
  
"After all of these years you finally call him your son. You meet him and he's good enough now because he's a loving kid, not to mention very smart" Paris fussed as she started to get angry.  
  
"Sweetheart I tried to find you both but you were in hiding. I would have married you and we would still be happy together" Matt groaned.  
  
"No we wouldn't! You cheated on me throughout our entire relationship. You were my first love and lover so I was stupid and looked away when I saw the signs of your cheating. I know that I deserve better than that now" Paris argued.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Matt asked in a hurt tone.  
  
"Amy Dumas, Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, and my cousin Layla, oh yes I knew about that!" she shouted at him as he sat there looking stupid. "I never cheated on you until Jeff and that was an accident" she huffed getting up and grabbing her robe off the chair next to her bed and putting it on.  
  
"Fine! I was a conceited asshole back then but I always thought it would be us" Matt confessed. He got out the bed and pulled his boxers on and walked over to her and grabbed her around the waist. "Let me be with you tonight" he begged.  
  
"You already have been with me!" she reminded him.  
  
"Yea, but you put up a fight. I want you to be into it," he said kissing her on the neck. She pulled away from him and walked out the room and headed to the living room and stopped causing him to bump into her. "Sorry" he whispered.  
  
"Stop following me!" she demanded as she walked into the kitchen and let the door swing closed in Matt's face.  
  
"Paris!" Matt called out as he opened the door and walked over to her. "I want to make things right between us. I've grown up and I'm ready to be with you and our son" Matt told her.  
  
"He asked me were you his father" Paris said as she bent over in the refrigerator and pulled out a bag of grapes and a slice of cantaloupe.  
  
"He did? What did you tell him? Baby, you're so fucking sexy bent over like that" Matt groaned as his cock got rock hard.  
  
"I changed the subject and I'm sorry I'm sexy to you" she shrugged placing some grapes in a bowl and started rinsing them off. Matt grabbed her from behind and pushed her against the sink and sucked on her neck.  
  
"I want to fuck you right here" he mumbled against her neck.  
  
"Matt back off now" Paris said as he pushed into her from behind. "Matt no. Don't!" she said trying to wiggle free from him. He grabbed a grape from the bowl in the sink and placed it into his mouth. He grabbed her head and forced her to kiss him. He slid part of the grape into her mouth as he pumped into her tight pussy.  
  
"Ohh I'm going to cum!" he shouted as he came inside her. He kept sliding in and out of her pussy until she started jerking and came hard as he kept pumping into her. She was moaning and shaking her head no as she gripped the sink and forced her pussy all the way down on his cock. "Oh fuck yea! Come here!" Matt shouted as he picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter. "You're so fucking wet baby" he told her as he pushed two fingers into her pussy and pulled them out to suck them. "Umm, I think I need a taste" Matt groaned as he pressed his tongue against her hard clit and licked it fast and hard until Paris was begging him to stop. She raised up off the counter as she shuddered and came in his mouth as he continued licking up and down her slit. She grabbed his face and grinded against it getting it wet with her juices.  
  
"You like eating my pussy don't you?" Paris asked in a dominant tone.  
  
"Yes!" Matt answered while pulling on her clit. Paris pulled his hair roughly and stared at him.  
  
"Come up here and fuck me" she said rubbing her clit as she anxiously waited for him to get up and fuck her. He pulled her to the end of the counter and rubbed the head of his cock up and down her slit before sliding into her. "Oh yesss" Paris hissed between her teeth. She grabbed the back of Matt's head and tongued him while he stroked her gently. "Is that all you got now Matt? You used to fuck me better than this!" she shouted at him as he pumped harder into her. "Come on Matt! Fuck me like you mean it!" she said taunting him. Matt groaned trying not to cum as her pussy throbbed and started to grip his cock. He grabbed her waist and pulled her all the way down on his cock. The sound of his balls slapping against her pussy was driving him insane. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he pulled her off the counter and held her legs around his waist and pumped into her until they both came in waves.  
  
"Oh yeaaaa" Matt groaned as he fell to his knees with Paris still sliding up and down his cock. She was out of breath but she was still fucking the shit out of him. The look on her face was pure lust. Matt smiled at her and grabbed the sides of her face to calm her down. "Calm down baby, you trying to break my dick?" he laughed as she grinded on his lap. "You still horny?" he smiled as she nodded her head. "We were always hot together," he said as she covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
"No talking, just keep fucking me" she said between breaths. Matt laid her back on the floor and pounded into her until she came again. She jerked for a few minutes before coming back to reality. "Okay, you can get off of me" Paris said sliding from under Matt and standing up.  
  
"What?" Matt asked as he pushed his dick back in his boxers.  
  
"It was great sex. You're still a great fuck," Paris said opening the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of water and taking a big gulp from it.  
  
"So, you don't want to be a family with me and Aidan?" Matt asked sounding disappointed.  
  
"No. I want Aidan and I to be a family with Jeff" Paris said staring Matt in the eye.  
  
"Why? He could never love you like I do" Matt argued.  
  
"That's just it Matt, I think he already does love me more than you. This was a goodbye fuck because it won't happen again," Paris said walking over to him and kissing him on the lips gently.  
  
"We'll never hook up again?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, tonight is it" Paris explained to him.  
  
"You said tonight? It's just a little after 1. I've got all night to make you mine" he grinned picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder.  
  
"I won't change my mind" Paris warned him.  
  
"I'm going to have fun trying" Matt said smacking her on the behind as he headed towards her bedroom to take advantage of their last night together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Lorenzo asked as he looked down at Matt as he opened the front door in his boxers.  
  
"I should be asking you that question" Matt answered with an attitude.  
  
"I ask the questions here. Where is Paris?" Lorenzo asked.  
  
"She's still in bed" Matt replied walking away from Lorenzo and sitting on the sofa.  
  
I'll go wake her up" Lorenzo said stepping down and walking into the living room after closing the front door behind him.  
  
"Ho! Hold up! You're not going in there. She's not dressed!" Matt yelled jumping up and putting his hand on Lorenzo's chest.  
  
"Get your fucking hands off of me!" Lorenzo shouted grabbing Matt's hand trying to break it.  
  
"What's going on?" Aidan asked rubbing his eyes as Matt jerked his hand away from Lorenzo.  
  
"Son, go back to your room. We were just talking grown up talk," Matt said walking over to Aidan and guiding him into his bedroom. Matt closed the door and walked over to Lorenzo. "I want you to leave now!" Matt demanded.  
  
"Look, Paris is my woman. We're going to be getting married soon, so if you can just step aside and let me through" Lorenzo said stepping around Matt only to have him stick his arm out.  
  
"I can't do that man. You're invading on my family. Aidan is my son and Paris won't be marrying you or anyone else after last night" Matt said purposely trying to piss Lorenzo off.  
  
"Look, either you can step aside or I'll make it where you disappear permanently. You get my drift?" Lorenzo threatened as he punched Matt and knocked him down onto the sofa. "Schmuck!" Lorenzo muttered massaging his fist and heading to the hallway as Matt grabbed him and punched him knocking him against the wall knocking down a mirror. Matt pulled his head forward and did a Twist of Fate on him onto the carpet as Paris walked into the room.  
  
"Matt! What are you doing?" Paris yelled trying to see if Lorenzo was okay.  
  
"He barged in here making demands and punched me!" Matt fussed wiping blood from his mouth.  
  
"Enzo? What is your problem?" Paris shouted at him.  
  
"You fucking him? Huh? After I've waited for you this is how you repay me by going back to the asshole who hurt you in the first place?" Lorenzo asked.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you Enzo but I told you I didn't love you" Paris said in a whisper.  
  
"Take a hint assclown" Matt laughed.  
  
"Matt, stop it!" Paris demanded.  
  
"I'm out of here!" Lorenzo growled pulling his coat closed. "Chicks like you are a dime a dozen! I didn't like that brat kid of yours anyway!" he called over his shoulder.  
  
"Shut up about my son!" Matt shouted as he tried to jack Lorenzo up against the wall but Lorenzo fell back over a plant.  
  
"Matt let it go!" Paris begged as he raised his fist up to hit Lorenzo.  
  
"Fine! Get the fuck out of here!" Matt shouted as he opened the door and threw Lorenzo out the front door.  
  
"Well, I guess he finally got the hint" Paris sighed as Aidan ran over to her and hugged her as she closed and locked the door.  
  
"I'm glad he's gone," Aidan said hugging her tightly.  
  
"So am I. Thanks" Paris said looking at a brooding Matt.  
  
"No problem. I was happy to do it since you've been so sweet to me these past few hours" Matt winked causing her to blush.  
  
"Go brush your teeth Aidan" Paris said looking down at him.  
  
"Okay" he answered heading to his room.  
  
"Thanks for last night" Matt said pulling her into his arms.  
  
"Don't thank me. It was closure" Paris told him.  
  
"I'd like to have a lot of babies with you" Matt grinned. "Let's make one and keep it between us" Matt fussed.  
  
"We already have Aidan" Paris laughed.  
  
"I want more with you, you know that" Matt chuckled.  
  
"I told you I wanted Jeff and I plan on telling him about us so there won't be any secrets" Paris said staring into his brown eyes.  
  
"I can respect that. Let me take you and our son out to breakfast" Matt smiled.  
  
"We'd love to" Paris accepted as she headed to the bathroom to shower. "What are you doing?" she asked pushing Matt back into her room.  
  
"I'm going to help you reserve water" he grinned.  
  
"You know what? Come on in because there's no point in arguing with you" Paris sighed pulling off her robe and turning on the shower.  
  
"Oops, look at this" Matt smiled pointing at his stiff cock as his boxers hit the floor. "I need to figure out a way to deflate this" he grinned.  
  
"With your hand" she suggested as she stepped into the shower.  
  
"Yea right!" he snorted as he got into the shower behind her and pulled her against him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you see, I believe we're both even. I slept with Amy and you slept with Matt. I don't find Amy attractive, she was just there and I was lonely and angry with you and Matt. Amy told me about Matt going to see you late that night and staying overnight so I got jealous. We both fucked up but it's good to know we did it before we got married" Jeff sighed.  
  
"Married?" Paris asked in shock.  
  
"Yea, we'll get married in time and there won't be anyone else, unless of course we agree on it" Jeff chuckled.  
  
"Very funny" Paris grinned. "So, we both screwed up. I'm so sorry," Paris said holding Jeff's hand.  
  
"So am I. Whenever we feel as if there's something wrong between us or if we feel the urge to cheat we should come to each other and talk about it" Jeff suggested.  
  
"I won't cheat on you. You're all I need" Paris promised.  
  
"Glad to hear that because that's how I feel about you" Jeff grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. "Matt will not come between us. I won't let him" Jeff swore.  
  
"Neither will I" Paris sighed against his shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"You feeling better?" Jeff asked as Paris walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Yea, I'm feeling better" Paris answered as he caressed her back.  
  
"Maybe it's something you ate for Christmas dinner at my dad's earlier" Jeff told her.  
  
"Yea, maybe so" Paris replied as she headed to Jeff's room and slumped across the bed.  
  
"Paris?" Jeff called out from the doorway.  
  
"Yes baby" she answered in a sluggish voice.  
  
"You had your period yet?" Jeff inquired as Paris quickly sat up on the bed and looked at him oddly.  
  
Yea" she answered slowly.  
  
"When?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Two weeks before Thanksgiving. Why?" Paris asked and then realized she was about two weeks late. "Oh my God!" Paris cried leaning over placing her face in her hands.  
  
"You're worried this isn't my baby?" Jeff asked straight out.  
  
"Well, I was with Matt a little over two weeks ago" Paris cried.  
  
"Damn! Once again I'm probably going to be the one raising Matt's child" Jeff said through tears. "Damn Paris! Why is this happening to us?" Jeff whined falling to his knees.  
  
"I'm sorry Jeff. I don't deserve you," she cried.  
  
"Hey, we'll get through this together" Jeff promised as they held each other tight. 


	4. Unexpected Love 4

Eight Months Later  
  
"I can't believe you're going to actually marry him!" Mel fussed as she fiddled with her light yellow bridesmaid gown.  
  
"Well, I'm carrying his child so I'm doing the right thing" Paris said as she frowned and grabbed her side.  
  
"You okay?" Mel asked.  
  
"Yea, I've been having dull pains all night but that one was a whopper" Paris laughed.  
  
"Do you really love Matt?" Mel questioned.  
  
"Not as much as I love Jeff but he's the father of my kids" Paris answered reluctantly.  
  
"You don't have to marry him because you have his kids" Mel explained.  
  
"Jeff and I have grown apart these past four months. He stopped coming home so I moved out. He shouldn't have been uncomfortable in his own home to the point where he stayed away," Paris said through tears.  
  
"Don't cry. Jeff loves you and you know it" Mel fussed.  
  
"He acts as if he's happy that I'm marrying Matt" Paris frowned pressing down on her belly.  
  
"He has to in order not to cry. He and Aidan are running late" Mel said nervously.  
  
"Jeff wanted to take him to see Dr. Marshall for his checkup. I hope Aidan is still in great health. I love my baby so much" Paris said wiping her eyes in the mirror with a handkerchief.  
  
"I'm sure Aidan is still healthy. Something's buzzing" Mel said realizing Paris's purse buzzing. "Your cellphone is ringing" Mel pointed as she grabbed the purse and pulled the phone out. "Hello? Oh hey Jeff" Mel said in a chipper tone.  
  
"I'm going out into the hall. Tell Jeff to hurry up and get Aidan here plus he's the best man too. They both need to be here," Paris said in between grunts as she slowly walked out into the hall.  
  
"Why Jeff? Is Aidan okay? The wedding is starting in 10 minutes and your 20 minutes away" Mel fussed. "I'll do my best to stall them," Mel said hanging up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you Paris Lisette Greco take Matthew Moore Hardy to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, through sickness and health until death do you part" asked Reverend Danes.  
  
"Paris?" Matt said staring at her as she hesitated to answer. "Baby answer" Matt said nervously.  
  
"Wait!" Jeff shouted from the back of the church as he and Aidan ran to the front of the church and stood in front of Paris and Matt.  
  
"Glad to see you could make it little bro" Matt grinned.  
  
"I'm not here to support this union, I'm here to stop it" Jeff said looking angrier than Paris had ever seen him.  
  
"What? Why would you want to interfere with us getting married?" Matt laughed nervously.  
  
"I just came from Raleigh with Aidan. He had a checkup. Dr. Marshall and I had a long talk about Mr. Moore being so close to Aidan. He even mentioned the little test he gave you after I informed him you were my brother and Aidan's father. Imagine my surprise when Dr. Marshall said how sorry he felt for you when you found out Aidan wasn't your biological son" Jeff shouted in Matt's face.  
  
"What? What is he talking about Matt?" Paris demanded.  
  
"I have no idea sweetheart. He's jealous that you chose me again," Matt said smugly.  
  
"Tell her Matt. Tell her how you knew he was my son since last October!" Jeff screamed.  
  
"How was I supposed to know he was your son?" Matt asked getting annoyed and flustered.  
  
"Look, it's over Matt! You're busted! This is my son and he knows it now" Jeff said putting his arm around Aidan and hugging him tightly.  
  
"Matt?" Paris asked unsure of what to say next.  
  
"Why did you lie Matt?" Gilbert Hardy asked as Matt squeezed Paris hands tightly.  
  
"Because I love her dad. I met Aidan and I felt an instant connection to him. I so wanted you to be my son" Matt said looking down at Aidan. "You look just like me so I believed you were until I realized your eyes were green. You have Jeff's eyes. I took the test thinking you could be Jeff's and Dr. Marshall confirmed it" Matt admitted. "When I do have a son I want him to be like just you" Matt told Aidan.  
  
"Don't cry, your still my uncle" Aidan smiled. "I forgive you for lying" Aidan said hugging him. "It's kind of like I have two dads but my uncle has a lot to make up for. I want a couple of new games for my Playstation 2" Aidan grinned.  
  
"You got it" Matt chuckled looking up at Jeff. "Look Jeff, I'm sorry I kept your son from you but I always thought he was mine and it was hard to let him go so suddenly" Matt explained through tears. "Paris, I'm sorry for lying to you. I still want to be with you but deep in my heart I know you love Jeff so if you want to be together I won't stand in your way" Matt said walking down the steps and walking out of the church.  
  
"Well, do you want me?" Jeff asked in a serious tone.  
  
"Yes" Paris nodded.  
  
"You look beautiful" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" she asked getting upset.  
  
"You weren't going to marry him. You love me too much" Jeff bragged.  
  
"Yes I do" Paris whispered as he grabbed her hands.  
  
"You heard that Reverend? She said I do" Jeff teased.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Do you Jeffrey." Reverend Danes started.  
  
"Nero Hardy" Jeff told him.  
  
"Do you Jeffrey Nero Hardy take Paris Lisette Greco to be your lawful wedded."  
  
"I do" Jeff said cutting him off.  
  
"Do you Paris."  
  
"I do" Paris cut in.  
  
"I do too," Aidan added grabbing Paris and Jeff's hands.  
  
"By the powers vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the .well go on then!" Reverend Danes shouted as Jeff grabbed Paris and kissed her.  
  
"Oh my God!" Paris groaned grabbing her stomach.  
  
"I think the baby is ready to make its arrival" Mel shouted grabbing Aidan by the hand. "We'll get everything situated here and be at the hospital in a little while" Mel shouted as she pulled Aidan to the back to gather up everything in the dressing room.  
  
"I'm so scared," Paris said breathing deeply.  
  
"I'm here" Jeff reassured her as he helped her down the aisle.  
  
"I'll help you get her in the car" Gilbert Hardy offered as he grabbed Paris right arm and led her to the car. "I'll see you guys in a little while I need to call Matt to let him know what's going on" Gilbert shouted dialing on his cellphone as he headed to his truck.  
  
Ten minutes later Paris's water broke and Jeff started to panic. He begged her not to push but she couldn't help but to bear down and push. Jeff shouted at her to stop it but she continued pushing. Jeff took his right hand off the steering wheel and ran his hands between her legs and felt the baby's head.  
  
"Oh shit!" he screamed as he swerved in the road and pulled over. He jumped out of the car and ran over to the passenger side and opened the door. He made her lie down in the back seat and dialed 911."What? What do you mean I have to deliver this baby!" Jeff fussed.  
  
"Jeff! It hurts" Paris screamed clutching at his suit.  
  
"Okay baby! I'm here! I have to return this suit" Jeff reminded her.  
  
"I'm going to die" Paris said realizing Jeff had no idea what he was doing. He backed out of the backseat.  
  
"Where are you going?" Paris shouted.  
  
"To get blankets out the trunk!" Jeff shouted as he talked to the woman on the phone. "Okay Paris, I'm going to have to take your panties off okay?" Jeff said slowly warning her.  
  
"You never asked me could you take them off before!" she shouted between grunts.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny honey" Jeff grinned as he pulled her panties down. "Holy mother of God!" Jeff shouted as he stared between her legs and started touching between her legs. "Sweetie! The baby has blond hair!" Jeff shouted.  
  
"Really?" Paris laughed between panting.  
  
"Yea, a head full of dirty blond hair! Oh I'm sorry ma'am" Jeff said into his cellphone. "Okay baby, remember what you learned in Lamaze class because I'm drawing a blank here!" Jeff shouted as he grabbed her knees with his hands.  
  
"Ohhhh" Paris shouted and pushed down.  
  
"You're doing great baby! I see the baby's face! Come on baby! Push again! A big push!" Jeff shouted as she pushed hard as she could. "Oh my God! The shoulders are actually squeezing out of your." Jeff groaned as he turned a shade of green.  
  
"Jeff! You'd better not pass out on me! I need you!" Paris shouted grabbing his face.  
  
"Okay! The lady says I have to hold the baby's head. Okay, now push!" Jeff shouted as Paris screamed from the pain of another contraction. She pushed and the baby slid out a little more. Jeff shouted for her to give him one more push. Paris grabbed his left hand and squeezed it as she pushed. "Owwww!" Jeff yelled as the baby slid out into his right hand. He pulled his left hand away and smacked it on the behind. The baby started screaming and crying as Jeff wrapped the baby in the blanket. "It's a girl" he breathed heavily as he grabbed the umbilical cord and tied it into a knot just as the sound of an ambulance got closer to them.  
  
"A girl" Paris smiled lying back on the seat.  
  
"You did real well baby, really good" Jeff grinned as he stared at his daughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, she's so active!" Matt said staring at three year old Faith Hardy.  
  
"I know! I can barely keep up with her!" Jeff laughed as Faith jumped on Aidan's back.  
  
"I pray I'll drop these kids in the next few weeks" Amy Dumas moaned as she rubbed her huge belly.  
  
"In due time baby" Matt said rubbing his wife's belly.  
  
"I know how she feels," Paris said waddling over to the picnic table. "Jeff plans on never letting me retain my shape. Atleast give me five years" Paris laughed.  
  
"Oh that's because I love you so much!" Jeff jumped up from the table and kissed her. "Hey, look who's here!" Jeff pointed as Mel and Shane Helms approached them.  
  
"If it isn't the lovers who were in denial for 10 years!" Matt teased.  
  
"Happy anniversary" Paris smiled.  
  
"Thanks" Mel smiled widely. "I hear your store is doing well here in Cameron"  
  
"Yes, I'm very happy with how successful it's been. Everyone loves the silk feel lotion. I'm working on new scents with Amy since she's so sensitive to smell right now. I can't believe we've expanded to three stores. I'm looking forward to number 10" Paris said excitedly.  
  
"Yea, I'm thinking a candle that smells like birthday cake and ice cream" Amy suggested licking her lips.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry we're late. Mel had the urge to fulfill her fantasy of being with a superhero" Shane bragged approaching the table as Mel popped him on the butt.  
  
"You talk too much" Mel laughed.  
  
"What are you guys up to?" Shane smiled.  
  
"Complaining about these men knocking us up" Amy fussed.  
  
"Hey, Mel and I are having a boy. Matt and Jeff is the ones who shot twins up in you guys" Shane teased.  
  
"Screw you Shane" Amy smiled.  
  
"So, you know what you're having Paris?" Mel asked.  
  
"Girls" Paris answered.  
  
"Boys" Jeff replied.  
  
"One of each maybe" Paris laughed.  
  
"If it's both we're through. It will be Nero and Charity Hardy" Jeff said proudly.  
  
"Nero and Hope" Paris corrected him.  
  
"Actually we were going to use Charity" Amy pouted.  
  
"No way! I want to name one. If one is a boy it's Matt version 2!" Matt argued.  
  
"This here will be Gregory Shane version 2" Shane laughed.  
  
"Atleast we agree" Mel scoffed as they watched Matt argue with Amy and Jeff argue with Paris.  
  
"Fine! You two can have Charity" Amy shouted at Jeff.  
  
"Thanks. If it's a boy and a girl and I know it is, it will be Nero and Charity" Jeff bragged holding Paris from behind.  
  
"I wanted a Hope Hardy" Paris sighed.  
  
"I like Hope" Matt winked at Paris.  
  
"Hey! You stay away from her" Amy elbowed Matt.  
  
"What?" Matt laughed throwing up his hands.  
  
"Umm, I think we can make a little Hope Hardy in a few years" Jeff whispered against her ear.  
  
"Don't worry, the only babies I'm making will be with you" Paris moaned as she pulled Jeff in for a deep kiss.  
  
"You know I've heard sex is great to help get labor started" Jeff whispered.  
  
"Let's go to the car," Paris said grabbing his hand as Shane and Mel shook their heads in shame.  
  
"Come on Matt. I'm ready to try anything to get these babies out of me" Amy laughed pulling him up and heading to their car.  
  
"Why do I feel like I'm being used?" Matt yelled back at Shane and Mel.  
  
"Because you are man!" Shane laughed as Shannon and his wife pulled up in their car.  
  
"Aidan! Uncle Shannon and Aunt Kasey is going to watch you and Faith for awhile," Shane shouted grabbing Mel's hand. "Let's go do it in the woods" Shane smiled deviously.  
  
"I still have 6 weeks left Shane!" Mel giggled.  
  
"I like starting early! Now move it!" he shouted popping her on the ass causing her to squeal.  
  
"Damn! They are always screwing!" Shannon laughed as he pulled Kasey into a kiss. "Let's go swing. Last one to the swings is a rotten egg!" Shannon shouted to Aidan, Kasey and Faith as they raced over to the swings. 


End file.
